Dragons
All dragons (龍) are born as wyrms (竜), and only become dragons after evolving several times. Although wyrms are considered sub-dragons, some can be just as strong as dragons.Volume 2-4: Wyrm? Not Fish? Becoming a dragon means becoming a new species, of which the the individual is the only member.Volume 2-3: Middle Stratum Play-through, Start! Species Fire Elroe Debegiad: The unevolved fire wyrm.Web novel 95: Itsn't it Great to Know the Enemy's Strength Elroe Gunerush: Weak and unintelligent. Also known as seahorses.Web novel 69: Elroe Great Labyrinth Middle LayerVolume 2-1: Clearly, God Hates Spiders Elroe Guneseven: Cautious and gluttonous. Also known as catfish.Web novel 77: Unlucky 7Volume 2-4: Wrym? Not Fish? Elroe Gunerave: Powerful and intelligent. Also known as eels.Web novel 82: Spider vs Fire Drake ③Volume 2-5: Spider vs Fire Wyrm Elroe Gunesohka: Defensive leaders that command lesser wyrms.Web novel 107: Master of the Flame Sea ①Volume 2-9: Lord of the Fire Sea Rend: A dragon with well-rounded stats. The overlord of the Middle Stratum.Web novel 113: Spider vs Fire Dragon ① Earth Elroe Kolift: Unevolved earth wyrms. Black, wingless and chameleon-sized, with a life span of around ten years.Web novel 113: Spider vs Fire Dragon ①Volume 3-3: Spider vs Fire Dragon Fenerush: Domesticated yet prideful. Used to pull carriages.Volume 8 Fenegrad: Looks like a t-rex. Evolves into dragons.Web novel 4: Exploring a Dungeon for the First TimeVolume 3-7: Encounter with Humans Ekisa: A young dragon without any particular speciality.Web novel S26: The Elroe Great Labyrinth Capture ③Volume 4-S4: The Terror of the Great Elroe Labyrinth Fuit: A controlling earth dragon with superb instincts.Volume 6-R3: The Old Man Challenges the Earth Dragons Gehre: A speed specialist that can attack from unexpected directions.Web novel 132: Earth Dragon Kaguna Capture PreperationsVolume 3-8: The Earth Dragons of the Lower Stratum Kagna:Web novel 73: Death Flag SuddenlyVolume 2-3: Middle Stratum Play-through Start A defence specialist that charges its opponents.Web novel 133: No.1 of Hardness, No.2 of SpeedVolume 3-8: The Earth Dragons of the Lower Stratum Araba:Web novel 36: Desperate SituationVolume 1-8: The Fall All-rounder capable of powerful earth magic and strong physical attacks.Web novel 138: Spider vs Earth Dragon Alaba ①Volume 3-11: Spider vs Earth Dragon Araba Gakia: The guardian of the Great Elroe Labyrinth's Bottom Stratum, a Divine Beast, and the strongest of the Earth Dragons.Volume 5-Interlude: The Demon Lord and the Administrator Water Suiten:The Labyrinth's Nightmare ③Volume 3-Special: The Nightmare of the Labyrinth Looks like a pufferfish.Web novel 147: So, this is the Possibility that a Person hasVolume 3-10: I Still Don't Know the Stupid Nickname of "Nightmare of the Labyrinth" That I Got That Day Water wyrm: Looks like a huge shark.Web novel 156: It's the sea!Volume 4-7: Demon Lord Attack Water dragon:Web novel S23: Entering the Elroe Great LabyrinthVolume 4-S2: Entering the Great Elroe Labyrinth Looks like a plesiosaurVolume 4-9: Water Spider/Loch Ness Monster. Wind Peirens: Looks like a wyvern.Web novel 155: The Reason to Climb the Mountain is Because Ingredients are there Hyuvan'''Volume 7 Light '''Peorat: Palm-sized lizard.Web novel: The royal capital battle ③ Feirune:Volume 1-S3: The Hatchling Born as an earth wyrm, awarded the Light Wyrm skill as a result of being the Hero's familiar.Volume 3-S6: Hiding Byaku'Volume 11 Dark 'Wraith'Volume 10 Ice 'Nia'Web novel S35: Two Options Skills 「'Fire Wyrm LV10」」►「'Fire Dragon LV10'」►「'???'」 All wyrms have a Wyrm skill, and with the exception of Feirune, all dragons have a Dragon skill. As the Fire Wyrm skill increases in level, it grants new abilities: *Level 1: Fireball BreathVolume 2-4: Wyrm? Not Fish? *Level 2: Heat Wrap *Level 3: Life Exchange. Recovers HP by consuming SP;Volume 2-5: Spider vs Fire Wyrm Dragon ScalesVolume 2-5: Spider vs Fire Wyrm: "That, and the defensive power granted by Dragon Scales, the last level-3 ability granted by Fire Wyrm." *Level 4: Flame Breath. Spews flames over a wide range. *Level 8: Flame Wrap. Wreathes the user in an intense blaze, improving physical abilities.''Spider vs Fire Dragon Before level 10, Light Wyrm grants the Humanification ability, which gives the user a human body to match their mind. 「'Dragon Scales LV10'」►「'Imperial Scales LV10'」►「'Divine Scales LV10'」 The Dragon Scales skill is awarded by evolution to Catfish and upgraded to Imperial Scales in Gunesohka. The only known holder of Divine Scales is Araba at level 32. The Dragon Scales skill causes scales to grow over the creature's body, increasing its defense and resistance abilities by directly interfering with the composition of magic.. Imperial Scales is simply a stronger version of the same effect.Volume 2-9: Lord of the Fire Sea On Sophia, Divine Scales has the effect of growing white scales on her body.Oni vs Oni ⑤ 「'Wyrm Barrier LV10'」►「' Dragon Barrier LV10'」►「'Divine Dragon Barrier LV10'''」 These Skills produce a barrier that has similar properties to Dragon Scales. They can be obtained by non-dragons that have killed a wyrm. The Divine Dragon Barrier is strong enough to even hold back Ariel. Six of the nine earth dragons of the Bottom Stratum have the skill.Web novel 179: The Demon Lord of Gluttony Titles Dragons have the Dragon title. Trivia *Wyrms and Dragons count separately towards hunting titles. *Professor Oriza teaches her class about wyrms and dragons.Volume 2-S7: The Voice that Announces Ruination *The Wyrm Power skill awarded by the Wyrm Slayer title is a worse version of Skills like Earth Wyrm *The Flame Breath ability can be dispersed by Light Attack.Volume 2-S6: Earth Wyrm Attack *Dragon Scales are eroded by Deadly Poison.Volume 3-5: Spider vs Fire Wyrm *The first evolution of Elroe Kolift is approximately three feet long, and has around 700 in each stat.Volume 2-S3: Fei's Training Day *In volume 1-S3, wyrm (竜) was translated as "dragon" and dragon (龍) was translated as "naga".Volume 1-S3: The Hatchling *According to Ariel, earth dragons have the blood of samurai. She thinks they're generally the most decent type of dragon.Volume 3-interlude: The Demon Lord's memories of the earth dragon Category:Monsters Category:Species Category:Dragon Category:Wyrm Category:Skill Category:Titles